


Gold Dust Woman

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [99]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, wiscon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'pick your path'
Relationships: Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Gold Dust Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at WisCONline


End file.
